Tiupan Angin
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Hanya sebuah Fic iseng persembahan dari Author Gaje untuk Nara Family dan Authors, Readers STD Fans semoga terhibur/ Ga jago bikin summary/ warn : Absurd , Gaje en Nyeleneh khasnya Author #jangan timpuk saya../ RnR Pliesssss..


Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Loncat-loncat tak beraturan, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Tiupan Angin

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

 _Ia pernah mendengar orang-orang berkata, bahwasanya siulan dapat mengundang angin._

 _._

Shikamaru tersenyum geli saat memikirkan hal aneh semacam itu. Hal yang sama sekali tidak berdasar namun dapat dijumpai dikehidupan sehari-hari. Disaat orang-orang merasa kepanasan mereka akan bersiul dengan maksud memanggil atau mengundang angin.

 _Teori macam apa itu? Bukankah itu lebih terdengar seperti omong kosong belaka?_

Saat ini Shikamaru sedang berbaring dihamparan permadani hijau yang luas membentang. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang memanjakannya. Tidak, ia tidak sedang ingin malas-malasan dengan tidur-tiduran disana. Dia hanya ingin rehat sejenak, melonggarkan persendian-persendiannya yang dirasa kaku karena duduk seharian memeriksa setumpuk dokumen. Selain itu ia ingin sedikit bernostalgia saat dulu ia masih punya banyak waktu luang untuk tidur disini.

Menjadi seorang penasihat untuk Naruto tentu akan banyak menyita waktu bersantainya. Bahkan bagi keluarganya sendiri Shikamaru merasa ia hanya punya sedikit sekali waktu untuk anak dan istrinya. Untung saja ia memiliki istri seperti Temari yang sangat pengertian. Temari bahkan rela untuk menunggui kepulangannya yang sering sekali lewat tengah malam. Dan puteranya, Shikadai juga sangat mengerti tentang kesibukan yang melandanya. Shikamaru ingat sama seperti dirinya dulu ketika masih kecil ia sama sekali tak pernah protes dengan ayahnya yang sangat jarang dirumah. Mungkin saja, sama seperti yang dirasakan Shikamaru dulu Shikadai tahu bahwa ayahnya sekarang tengah sibuk memikirkan tentang kepentingan desa dan serikat shinobi. Shikamaru merasa sangat bangga walaupun puteranya itu masih berumur dua belas tahun namun pemikirannya sudah sangat jauh kedepan. _Like father, like son._ Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

 _Ah, betapa beruntungnya dia._

Shikamaru benar-benar menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang sedang dijalaninya. Yeah, meskipun tidak sejalan dengan impian masa kecilnya. Namun, toh bukankah sekarang kehidupannya berjalan kearah yang lebih baik? Shikamaru merasa kalau hidupnya sekarang sudah benar-benar bahagia dengan adanya Temari dan Shikadai. Shikamaru sendiripun merasa bahwa dirinya banyak berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Setidaknya kata andalannya sudah tidak sesering dulu ia ucapkan. Kheh, kehidupan menjadi orang dewasa benar-benar telah mengubah dirinya.

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik jahil hidungnya. Namun, beberapa saat setelahnya tak dapat dirasanya lagi anginnya. Shikamaru membuka matanya. Mengernyitkan dahi. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumput, bunga dan pepohonan berhenti bergoyang bahkan awannya pun tak bergerak. Kemana anginnya pergi?

Hawa panas pun mulai terasa meskipun ia telah bernaung dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Namun, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak merasakan anginnya? Entah dari mana datangnya perasaan yang tiba-tiba menggelitik dada Shikamaru. Shikamaru ingin mencobanya. Mencoba mengundang angin.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Suara serak dan berat Shikamaru menginterupsi kegiatan memasak Temari. Ia pun dengan segera menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Selamat datang." Jawabnya. Temari pun dengan cekatan membantu Shikamaru membawakan semua barang bawaan yang sepertinya dokumen-dokumen kedalam rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja Temari tersenyum jahil disamping tubuh suaminya. "Ne, Shikamaru," Shikamaru menengok menghadap istrinya dan didapatinya senyum diwajah istrinya yang tampak mencurigakan. "Tadi Shikadai bercerita padaku," Temari terus berjalan menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Lalu meletakkan dokumen-dokumen milik suaminya diatas meja. Shikamaru manut saja dan mengekor istrinya dari belakang.

Bisa penasaran juga si jenius ini.

Temari berbalik dan tersenyum geli. "Shikadai bilang saat Boruto pergi kekantor ayahnya ia mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Naruto."

 **Glek!**

Shikamaru tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih? Masa bersiul saja tidak tahu caranya ha..ha..ha.." Tawa Temari pun seketika meledak saat itu juga.

Tahu benar sudah Shikamaru kalau itu akan jadi bahan ledekan baru bagi istrinya.

.

.

Tahankah kau Shikamaru untuk tidak berujar merepotkan?

.

.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru hanya bisa bergumam sambil menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya.

 **Fin**

A/N :

Cengo sesaat…

Oya Ghiena mau nanya ama author2 yang lain Papih Shika ga pernah bersiul kan? Iya kan? Perasaan Ghiena mah ga pernah yahhh..

#mikirKeras

Kalau pernah ya sudahlahhhh…

Hehehe… filosofinya ga tau dapat dari mana…itu mah kerjaan Ghiena kalau lagi kepanasan pasti bersiul…wkwkwkwk. Lalu entah mukjizat atau apa angin tiba-tiba beneran datang…hakhakhak..

#apaseh

#ditendang

Pasti absurd ya? Aneh? Gaje? Yaah beginilah Ghiena yang idenya rada pas-pasan gini..pengen ga mainstream yeah malah ajaib gini ceritanya..kekeke judulnya Ghiena ga tau kenapa pengen gitu, kan kalau kita mau bersiul pasti niup-niup, iyakan?

#maksa

#dihajar

Maafkan Ghiena yang nista ini yaaa huhuhu~ Jangan timpuk rame-rame…. Disayang aja ya soalnya Ghiena ga ada cintanya juga gyaaaaahhh malah curhat…

Ghiena mah niatnya Cuma mau menghibur readers en author2 ShikaTemaDai sekalian nambahin arsip ShikaTemaDai biar makin banyak..Ayeaaayyy Hidup Fans ShikaTemaDai! Hidup!

#TriakPakeTOAMasjid

Wokeeehh terakhir ada yang mau bersedia Reviewwww?


End file.
